1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to exercise equipment and in particular to a shoulder flexion apparatus and method of training therefor.
2. Related Art
Development the frontal deltoid muscles is often a misunderstood. The frontal deltoid muscles are located at a user's shoulders. In the past, should excersizes were performed using free weights with lifts such as military press and standing arm extensions, or on machines. Prior art shoulder excercises are known in the art and hence not discussed again in detail herein. In the prior art, it was understood that these prior art shoulder exercises may be used to effectively strengthen and tone these muscles.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.